


Admiring Glances

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clothing, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeover, Partnership, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ is both pleased and disconcerted by the number of people who are checking Drake out.





	Admiring Glances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for lil_1337, who asked for something along theses lines ages ago. Hope you like!
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> Follows my fic ‘Clothes Make The Man’

“Do I look okay?” Drake studied himself in the hall mirror; he and JJ were going on a date, so he’d dressed up in some of the clothes JJ had bought for him. He knew he was lacking any sense of style and he didn’t have very good taste in clothes, not like JJ who always knew what went together, so he was a little nervous.

JJ’s eyes shone like stars. “You look good enough to eat! Seriously, Drakey, you’re gorgeous! I knew that shirt would look perfect on you. All you need now is a jacket; here, wear this one.” He handed Drake a well-cut but casual jacket that toned nicely with his slacks and open-necked shirt. “Make sure to put your phone and keys in your pockets.”

“And my wallet,” Drake said, gathering the items and distributing them among the various pockets of his outfit.

“Is there anything in it?” JJ teased, knowing how often Drake was on the verge of being broke.

“Funny,” Drake grinned back. “Ever since you found this place for me I’ve actually been able to save a bit.” Drake’s new apartment was in the same building as JJ’s but two floors below, and only half the size. It was all Drake needed though, especially since the rent was much more affordable than what he’d been paying at his old place. It was also a whole lot nicer, compact but homely, and in a far better state of repair than where he’d lived before. “Moving here was the second best thing I’ve ever done.”

“Really? What was the best?”

“Dating you, of course!”

That answer brought a huge smile to JJ’s face. “I feel the same way, Drakey!” He threw his arms around Drake, giving him a big kiss. “Come on now, we’d better get going, we don’t want to be late for the movie.”

There was a queue outside the multiplex when they got there, which was to be expected on a Saturday afternoon, so they joined the end, shuffling forward as people went in. Drake was paying more attention to not stepping on the people in front, a couple with three kids, than he was to anything else going on around them, so was totally oblivious to the admiring looks he was getting from passers by, mostly from women but from several guys too. 

JJ noticed though, and was a bit torn over how he should feel. On the one hand, people were checking out his boyfriend and obviously liking what they saw. That was something JJ would have expected, back in the days when he’d hoped Dee would ask him out. Dee never failed to get admiring glances, and sometimes even outright propositions, no matter where he went. Drake didn’t normally attract that kind of attention though, or at least he hadn’t until now. It had to be because of his new, stylish clothes, and the more flattering haircut JJ had persuaded him to go for this time. 

‘I’ve turned Drakey into quite the stud,’ JJ thought smugly. ‘He always had it in him, but I’m the one who brought it out for the whole world to see.’ It felt good to be with someone people obviously considered hot, but it was worrying too. Drake had only recently switched teams and it worried JJ a little that now he was drawing the attention of attractive women, he might decide to give dating the opposite sex another try. He really hoped that wouldn’t happen, because he had a feeling he’d finally found Mr Right, and to lose Drake to a woman would be downright humiliating, especially knowing it was his own fault for giving Drake the makeover in the first place.

JJ was used to getting his share of admiring glances, mostly from guys; it was always nice to be noticed, but today most eyes were sliding right past him to Drake, which was disconcerting. ‘No, I’m not going to get jealous of my boyfriend just because more people are looking at him than me,’ he told himself firmly, although he couldn’t quite repress a little pang of envy.

He stomped on it viciously. ‘What do I have to be envious about? I have a gorgeous boyfriend, who anyone would be proud to be seen with. I should count myself lucky.’ He slipped his hand into Drake’s as they moved forward a bit; they’d be at the ticket counter in a minute.

Drake turned to smile at JJ, his brown eyes alight with pleasure. “People keep looking at us,” he whispered. “Probably thinking how lucky I am to be with someone as cute as you. I don’t mind them looking though, as long as that’s all they do, because you’re mine and now I’m with you, I’m not about to lose you to anyone.”

Bless Drake for being so adorably oblivious; he had no idea that he was the focus of everyone’s attention and not JJ. He’d probably blush to the roots of his hair if he knew the truth. JJ squeezed his hand. “They can look all they want, it’s a free country, but I’m right where I want to be and I’m not about to give you up without a fight either.”

“That’s good to know.” Arriving at the ticket desk, Drake pulled out his wallet, ignoring JJ’s protests. “I asked you to the movies, so I’m paying.” He grinned sidelong at his boyfriend, “But if you want to splash out for snacks, feel free. I won’t complain.” He winked and JJ burst out laughing. Some things never changed, and if JJ was truly honest with himself, he wouldn’t want them to. He’d prettied Drake up a bit, got him to dress better, but inside where it really counted, he was exactly the same as he’d always been, and that suited JJ just fine.

The End


End file.
